1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structural unit of a rotary encoder.
2. Background Information
An example of such structural unit is described in European patent disclosure EP 0 386 268 B1. In it, it was already acknowledged to be known to fasten a graduation carrier to a mount by using an adhesive bonding on the mount applied to the underside of the graduation carrier, so that a central hole in the graduation carrier is not required.
A disadvantage of this is that the positioning between the graduation carrier and the mount is difficult to achieve. In most cases, a drive shaft of a drive unit, especially of a drive motor, serves as the mount, so that the fastening of the graduation carrier is not done by the manufacturer of the graduation carrier or of the rotary encoder, but only by the manufacturer of the drive unit.